


Coming Home

by ABSedarian



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hide and Seek universe, Pregnant Sex, Reunion Sex, Sex Toys, Smuff, Strap-Ons, magic is involved, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: Emma comes home after four weeks in the Enchanted Forest. Regina is very happy to see her.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but I woke up with this scene on my mind and just typed out 5,000 words of fluff and smut. This is set about three or four months after _Hide and Seek_ ends (Regina is in her second trimester), and a few things might not make much sense if you haven't read _Hide and Seek_.
> 
> This is the first _toy story _I post, and there are some enhancements made with magic. If that's not your speed, I'd suggest skipping this one.__

**** Emma stumbled out of the portal and barely managed not to crash into her parents who were sitting on their sofa and staring at her in surprise. 

“Ouch,” Emma muttered as her shin collided painfully with a low table. “That new?”

“Emma!” Snow and David shouted in unison and before Emma could say or think anything else, she was engulfed in a Charming family bear hug. 

“Mom?” Henry’s naked feet drummed down the stairs. “You’re back! I knew you’d make it back in time!”

Emma gently disentangled herself from her parents and greedily pulled her son into a hug. “Yeah, kid, I’m back,” she breathed into his hair.

“Why are you _here_ though?” Henry asked after a moment. “Not that I’m not happy to see you but—?”

“Isn’t Regina here?” Emma looked around. “I was sure I’d show up where she was.” Especially since Regina had been all she’d been able to think about while she was gone. Instead, it seemed like the portal had just taken her back to the exact place where she’d started her realm-jumping.

Snow snorted. “As if any of us would have had a chance to hug you first if Regina had been here.” It was said in jest, Emma was sure, but there was still an undertone that reminded her of Evil Snow as she had dubbed her in her head.

Emma’s eyes found Henry’s. “What’s going on, kid? Why are you not at home? I thought you’d want to see her first thing tomorrow morning?”

“I was going to make her breakfast in bed actually.” Henry shrugged sadly. “Mom sent me here tonight,” he added. “She wasn’t feeling well, she said, and I think sh—“

“Not feeling well?” Emma interrupted urgently. “Why? Did something happen while I was gone?”

“We’ve had a busy few weeks here, too,” David said soothingly, and his tone alone told Emma that she hadn’t been the only one to fight things in the past few weeks. “We’ll tell you tomorrow or better yet, we’ll let Regina fill you in at some point.”

“Yeah, like she’s going to say anything except that there was a _slight_ issue that wasn’t _really_ a problem and everything’s _fine_ to make sure I’m not worried, and then later somebody lets it slip that she almost died fighting off one thing or another,” Emma grumbled.

David and Snow shared a look while Henry was suddenly very interested in his toes. Emma swallowed hard. “Guys, tell me that’s not what happened?”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Henry replied immediately. “But th—“

“I’d have thought you would know,” David said quickly, trying to shift the focus away from that particular topic, not interested in being the one to tell Emma about their adventures. “What with your connection and all.”

Emma scratched the back of her head. “Turns out that it doesn’t work across realms, at least not after a while. It was fine the first two days or so and then …”

“Oh,” Henry breathed. “That actually explains a lot.”

“It sucked, I can tell you that.”

“Mom was totally worried about you, I think, even more than she already had been,” Henry said. “And now I know why.”

“I think she didn’t expect that to happen,” David agreed.

“Or she thought something bad happened to me when there was suddenly … nothing,” Emma muttered. “I have to go to her _now_.”

David, Henry, and even Snow nodded, and Henry grabbed her elbow to drag her to the door. “She’s probably not at the house,” he whispered so only Emma could hear. “Try the cabin.”

“Thanks, kid.” Emma hugged him tightly. “We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Emma entered the cabin as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Regina if she was sleeping, not when she knew that she had been having a rough time and wasn’t feeling well. She truly hoped there wasn’t anything going on with their baby, but the loss of their connection also meant that Regina must have been hit by all the symptoms of her pregnancy that had plagued Emma before.

As quiet as she was, she knew that Regina was a light sleeper — Emma had once called it the mom gene — and could possibly wake up at the smallest sound. The main room of the cabin was dark, apart from a tiny glimmer in the fireplace, and Emma decided to make her way through the room by the light of the moon once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

She took off her boots and put them next to the door, and her leather jacket ended up on a hook above them. She softly patted the door in memory, just like she always did, her face breaking out into a smile before heading towards Henry’s bathroom for a quick shower to get rid of the grime and residue of a long day’s travel in the Enchanted Forest. As much as she wanted to see Regina _right now_ — and as much as their shower was worlds nicer than Henry’s — she decided not to wake Regina by a shock wave of body odor. 

Besides, if Regina wasn’t feeling well and was actually sleeping it off, Emma promised herself she could damn well be mature enough to wait until morning to kiss Regina and touch her and … _well fuck_ , now that she was thinking about it, her body reminded her sharply that she hadn’t touched her girlfriend in almost four weeks and she _longed_ for her.

After a quick but thorough shower, Emma simply wrapped a towel around herself and headed into the bedroom, a feeling of anticipation running through her body. Regina appeared to be still asleep, her body just a lump under the light sheets, and Emma felt herself relax and the remaining tension leave her body at the thought that in a few seconds she’d be wrapped around Regina again.

She couldn’t wait.

Emma made her way to her side of the bed, stumbling a little in the dark but thankfully avoiding stubbing her toes on any blunt objects in her way. She unceremoniously dropped her towel on the floor and climbed into the bed with an involuntary sigh of contentment.

“You’re home,” Regina murmured into her pillow, reaching an arm behind herself to touch Emma.

“Hi,” Emma sighed. “I was this close to not waking you.”

“Hmm, you get points for trying.” Regina’s voice was thick with sleep. “But you know I—“

“— have the mom gene, I know, yeah.” Emma smiled as she slipped under the thin sheet covering Regina, shimmying closer to wrap one arm around her from behind, her hand instinctively stroking the small baby bump.

Regina’s hand covered hers, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly, happiness and relief at Emma’s safe return running through her body in waves.

“I missed you,” they both said simultaneously, relief audible in both their voices.

“I should never have let you go alone,” Regina said, sounding hoarse. “You were gone so much longer than planned and I thought … I thought …” She turned over to face Emma. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Emma reached behind her to turn on the small bedside lamp so she could see Regina better. “I am so sorry it took so long but I had a hard time finding people to help and then finding that damn wizard. The trip took me so far from the portal and then …”

“And then our connection broke off …”

Emma nodded, grimacing as she remembered the moment she realized she couldn’t feel Regina any longer. “That was horrible,” she admitted. “Not knowing if you were okay, not sharing _this_ experience with you any longer …” Her finger stroked the baby bump. “Did you get morning sickness and all those … interesting cravings?”

“And a nasty temper,” Regina conceded, “although that might have just been the fact that your mother insisted on coming over every damn day _to help_.”

“Ouch.” Emma brushed a lock of dark hair out of Regina’s face, realizing that it was shorter now than it had been when she’d left. More things she’d missed. “I swear this is the last time I’m leaving for some other realm to play savior because somebody demands that I go.” Her own mother, usually, ranting about some greater good. “From now on, you’re stuck with me … like all the time, round the clock.”

Regina gave her a brilliant smile, suddenly looking a lot less sleepy than she had been. “Good,” she said simply, taking Emma at her word without question. “I like you close.” She leaned up on one elbow and used her free hand to trace her fingers from Emma’s forehead down her face, her neck and towards the breasts she hadn’t seen or touched in too long a time. “I can’t believe you’re really here,” she whispered. “I’ve been hoping and dreaming but I couldn’t quite make myself hope.”

Emma stopped Regina’s hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing the palm. “I’m here,” she vowed. “It’s really me, and I’m really here.”

To Emma’s surprise, she suddenly found herself pushed onto her back with Regina on top of her with a dangerously sexy grin. “What are you doing?” Emma asked, trying to keep the hope from her voice. God, but she wanted this, wanted Regina.

“If you can’t figure out what I’m doing, you really were gone too long,” Regina replied, her tone as sexy as Emma had ever heard it. 

“But Henry said you weren’t feeling well,” Emma pointed out weakly. 

“I’m feeling much better now that you’re here,” Regina rasped, her body slowly grinding against Emma in all the right places. “Much better.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Emma asked, groaned really, because her self-restraint was close to breaking point and her arousal had grown immeasurably over the last few moments. Her hands gripped Regina’s waist tightly. “There’s a whole lot of pent up … energy and I don’t know how—”

“I want you, Emma,” Regina interrupted, a shiver running through her body. “I need you. You’re not the only one with pent up energy and sexual frustration.” She practically growled the last bit. “In fact, I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me.”

Emma swallowed hard. Regina barely ever swore and when she did it was in bed and mostly when she wanted to be _taken_ , which was very rare. She pulled Regina close, crashing their mouths together in an almost desperate kiss. She nipped at Regina’s bottom lip and used the resulting moan to slip her tongue into Regina’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

When they finally needed to breathe, they pulled apart but only enough to press their foreheads together and look into each other’s eyes. After a moment, Regina sat up and gave Emma a sexy look as her hands moved to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and which Emma was just now registering. “ _The Ramones?_ Really?” she asked with a cheeky grin, tracing her finger over the faded lettering. “You actually picked one of my oldest t-shirts to wear?”

Regina’s tinged cheeks were visible even in the low light. “It was the only way I could sleep while you were gone,” she muttered before pulling the shirt over head, “but it looks like I won’t be needing it any longer.”

“Oh, how I missed you,” Emma sighed as her hands traveled up Regina’s side and towards her breasts. Regina trembled as Emma’s thumbs raked over her hardened nipples before her hands cupped her breasts, her finger squeezing gently. Regina bent down to kiss Emma again, her lips and tongue demanding.

“Don’t tease me tonight,” she commanded against Emma’s jaw, shuddering as Emma reflexively tightened her hold on Regina’s nipples, squeezing and pulling. “It’s been four weeks,” Regina repeated as if Emma didn’t know. “I need you now, and I really don’t need gentle tonight.”

“So impatient,“ Emma admonished with a small smile as if she herself wasn’t just as greedy. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Regina, simply holding her close for a moment, reveling in the full-body skin on skin contact while wondering how long their growing baby would allow them to be in this position. “I missed being this close to you,” she whispered. “Missed feeling you. Missed smelling you, tasting you, touching you.”

Regina was almost breathless at the closeness she got to experience once more after thinking she might have lost it forever. “I missed it too, so much.” Her body rocked against Emma’s, seeking contact and friction. “Emma, please.”

Realizing Regina was getting desperate, she flipped them over so Regina was lying underneath her. “I love how much you want me.”

“I do,” Regina breathed, her hand twisting in Emma’s long, still wet hair. The anticipation was driving her insane and she really was way past the teasing stage. She gasped when Emma’s mouth found the sensitive spot under her ear, lips sucking lightly, teeth scraping just the way Emma knew she liked. “God, Emma!”

“I want you too, so much,” Emma replied as she continued her way around Regina’s throat and down to crook of her neck where she lightly bit into the tensed muscle before laving it with her tongue, leaving a mark she kissed reverently before moving her mouth further down. The fingers in her hair clenched and she groaned both in pain and sheer unadulterated desire. 

Regina’s body moved under Emma’s, constantly looking for more contact, more friction, _more more more_. The ache between her legs was getting almost unbearable by now, and she knew she’d go crazy if she wasn’t getting relief soon but Emma seemed hell-bent on taking her time. As much as Regina loved the attention her nipples were getting, right now it only served to drive her wild, drive her arousal even higher when it was already as high as she’d ever felt. She needed … she needed …. she _needed needed needed—_

“Huh,” Emma suddenly grunted, stopping everything she was doing. “What the hell?”

“What? Why did you stop?” Regina panted breathlessly, her hands grappling at Emma to get her to continue.

Emma pressed her lower body against the apex of Regina’s thighs making her feel the reason. “If you wanted to use the strap-on, you could have just said something,” she muttered.

“Oh,” Regina breathed. “I didn’t … not consciously anyway …”

“Magic is emotion, isn’t it?” Emma grinned at the thought that Regina seemingly was this much out of control already. “It’s fine,” she added at the contrite look on Regina’s face. “I thought about it too during those lonely nights but I wanted to feel _you_ tonight after so many weeks … but we can still do that after—“

“I’ve been thinking about that too while you were gone,” Regina rushed out on a single breath.

“Me using our toy on you?” Emma waggled her eyebrows. Did Regina get herself off to this kind of fantasy while she had been alone? The thought caused a tingle in her lower belly.

Regina nodded. “And how you could feel me at the same time.”

“Oh?” Emma was intrigued. She loved using the toy — no matter if she was wearing the harness or was on the receiving end — loved being able to use her hands and mouth to touch Regina everywhere, be able to fuck and kiss at the same time and still have her hands free … but one thing she regretted the few times they’d used it so far was that she couldn’t feel the warmth inside Regina the way she could when she used her fingers. “How?”

“Magic, of course.” Regina ran her hands through Emma’s hair, a tender look on her face. “Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely.”

The look she received for her immediate reply was even more tender. Then Regina moved one hand and suddenly Emma could feel the skin of Regina’s thigh against the strap-on between her legs. _Was it even still silicone?_ She raised herself on one arm and reached down with the other. It still looked like the same strap-on attached to the harness but it felt as if it suddenly had nerve-endings everywhere. “Wow,” she breathed as the touch of her own hand sent shockwaves to her clit. “Holy fuck. How?”

“The magic creates a connection to your clitoris, tricking your brain into thinking you’re actually feeling with it,” Regina muttered impatiently. “It’s a pretty complex spell.”

“You really gave that some thought, huh?” Emma asked, but she was sounding distracted by the way the toy was rubbing against Regina’s skin.

Regina gasped when the artificial cock accidentally bumped her clit. “Missed feeling you when I used it on you.”

“I know the feeling,” Emma groaned, her focus now almost entirely on the sensations between her legs. “I want you so fucking much.”

“Then have me, Ms. Swan,” Regina goaded her, anticipation running through her like a current. “I couldn’t want you more if I tried, so why don’t you get on with it and …” she paused for effect, “… _fuck_ _me_?”

Emma groaned deep in her throat. “I’m going to make you come so hard,” she rasped, her voice husky from arousal. 

“Please do.” Regina parted her legs making Emma press right against her incredibly wet sex. She raised her knees and squeezed Emma’s hips before digging her heels into Emma’s ass to pull her closer, reminding her what she was supposed to be doing. 

Emma got the message. 

She kissed Regina deeply once more before using her fingers to see if Regina was as ready as she obviously thought she was. Regina whimpered at the touch, her body rising to meet Emma’s hand. “So wet for me,” Emma whispered, swirling her fingers in the abundant wetness, dipping inside with one, then two, and adding a third after only a few strokes. “So ready.” 

She took the toy in hand and moved it along Regina’s folds a few times, coating it in Regina’s arousal and bumping her clit on every upstroke. Emma couldn’t believe how good it felt, couldn’t believe that she was actually _feeling_ this. Fascinated by it all, she stroked the toy with her hand a few times, making sure it was completely wet. God, it felt good.

“Please, Emma!” Regina’s voice broke through Emma’s pleasure haze. “I can’t wait!”

Emma knew she needed a second if she didn’t want to come the moment she slid into Regina. “Patience is a virtue,” she groaned, her lips resting against Regina’s throat.

“I’ve been … patient for four weeks,” Regina panted. “While also being …“

“You’ve been horny,” Emma whispered, suddenly remembering how she’d felt during her second trimester without any means to take care of her urges. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you and all your needs.” She shivered in anticipation at all the sex they’d probably be having in the coming months. “I need you, too.” 

They shared another kiss as Emma guided the toy to Regina’s entrance. She pushed inside gently, inch by inch, until Regina’s hands grabbed her ass and simply pushed her the rest of the way inside. Emma groaned loudly at the feeling, glad that nobody could hear them because she knew she wouldn’t be able to be quiet tonight, not when this was already feeling _this_ good. 

Regina let out a loud moan in sheer relief at finally being filled the way she had dreamed of for the past two weeks at least, the feeling growing with every day of Emma’s absence. Now that Emma was finally home, back in her arms, she could barely contain her joy, her desire. “Move,” she urged Emma.

Emma swallowed at the raw sex in Regina’s voice. She moved slowly, forcing herself not to just rut away the way her body was telling her to. Regina felt incredible, her walls gripping the toy tightly, her warmth surrounding Emma everywhere. It felt as if her clit was entirely engulfed by Regina and Emma knew she could stay like this forever and be happy but if Regina wanted her to move, she’d move. She slowly pulled out to the tip, then pushed back in steadily as far as she could go.

“Is this okay?” Emma asked, her voice strained with the effort of holding back but wanting to make sure nonetheless. They hadn’t done this all that often — only twice before — and she needed to make sure Regina was okay, despite her fervent urgings.

Regina’s eyes blinked open. She met Emma’s green eyes and they both knew what they were seeing in the other’s fiery gaze: unadulterated desire and true love. Regina trailed one hand up Emma’s back and over her shoulder to gently cup her face with a tender smile. Emma kissed her palm before taking the hand and lacing their fingers together, resting their linked hands on the sheets. “Ready for more?”

“Yes,” Regina hissed, and Emma nodded at the word that could have just as well been a command. Regina tightened her fingers around Emma’s, grounding them both, as Emma began to move, pulling out slowly before pushing forward a little faster. Regina met each thrust with purpose, pushing her hips up, their bodies and their moans the only sounds that existed in their world. 

Regina’s free hand moved up Emma’s back now that Emma didn’t need the reminder to move and clenched into the skin there at a particularly deep thrust, creating finger-shaped marks and red welts. Emma growled against Regina’s shoulder and raked her teeth over the tender skin there, leaving more marks of her own.

No more words were spoken. Instead, they talked in kisses and bites, moans and panting, the sounds of their lovemaking all the information they needed. Each sound got an appropriate and immediate response — faster, harder, closer, kisses, always more kisses —, and each response was rewarded by another sound. Ardent. Passionate. 

Emma’s hips picked up speed now, her own body and Regina’s responses urging her on. Regina gasped and hooked her legs around Emma’s waist, opening herself as wide as she could and allowing Emma to reach a new spot deep inside her that had her quivering and moaning constantly, shivers running up and down her body. 

Emma shifted her body upwards a little, creating a new angle, and that subtle move allowed her to move even faster and slam into Regina even harder and deeper while the harness hit Regina’s clit every time they came together. Every few thrusts Emma stopped for a moment, remaining deep inside Regina, and simply rolled her hips for a few seconds, stimulating Regina’s clit and massaging the spot deep inside at the same time. Their foreheads came together, eyes open and holding back nothing, both reveling in the sense of intimacy that enveloped them, the love flowing through them.

The ache between Regina’s legs gave way to a raging fire burning in her belly, coiling in her insides like a tightly-wound spring. Every move Emma made, every kiss, every roll of her hips, every breath across her face fanned the flames, driving her arousal higher and higher, getting her closer to what she knew would be a fantastic orgasm. She let out a soft sound, more of a whimper than a moan, followed by a low groan that rose in pitch as it went on.

Emma recognized the signs and intensified her steady, fast thrusting once again. Regina groaned — one of the most wanton sounds Emma had ever heard her make — and it drove Emma to the edge in the span of a heartbeat. “Please tell me … you’re close,” she breathed against Regina’s neck, nipping at her jaw for good measure, knowing that Regina loved that.

“So close,” Regina groaned loudly. “So close, so close, so close,” she kept chanting, but Emma was certain she wasn’t really aware.

“Touch yourself,” Emma ordered, “so I can …”

Regina’s free hand flew to the juncture of her thighs, into the abundant wetness, both hers and Emma’s, and she coated her fingers in it before rapidly circling her clit with two fingers. She moaned at the feeling, as she hurtled ever closer to the abyss.

Emma pushed herself onto her hands and snapped her hips as fast as she could, pushed higher and higher by the sounds Regina was making and the tight clenching of Regina’s inner walls around the toy. When she felt herself nearing the edge, she leaned down and kissed Regina furiously, their tongues fanning the flames between them. “I want to feel you come,” Emma breathed. “Want to feel you around me when … aaahhh …”

Regina screamed as she came, her muscles clenching, shivers running up and down her spine, the coil in her belly snapping with an enormous rush from the inside out. She was vaguely aware of the feeling of magic around her but couldn’t do more than welcome it. Her hand squeezed Emma’s where they were still joined next to her shoulder, her legs tightening around Emma for a long, long moment before her body lost all tension and she almost melted into the mattress.

Emma was right there with her, coming with a roar a second later, surrounded by Regina in a way she’d never been before. She felt the magic running through them, pushing outward, and smiled in ecstatic joy. She held herself deep inside Regina for as long as she could, every muscle and sinew tense, until she collapsed, utterly spent, her body feeling like jell-o. She barely had the wherewithal to not drop onto Regina with her full weight, instead landing mostly on the bed. 

They stayed like that for a long time, basking in each other’s presence and the afterglow, a shudder running through Regina every so often, resulting in a similar reaction in Emma when the aftershocks massaged the toy she was still connected to. They were both smiling as their eyes found each other, soon followed by their mouths, and they kissed languidly until Regina shifted, the toy now beginning to feel like an intrusion. Emma gently pulled out and quickly removed the harness, simply dropping it next to the bed before falling back into Regina’s waiting arms.

“I love you,” Regina breathed, still sounding breathless and relaxed. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“I love you too.” Emma ran her hand down Regina’s body, stopping at the baby bump. “It was amazing, so thank _you_.” She grinned wickedly. “I bet if you weren’t already pregnant, this right now would have done the job.”

Regina couldn’t help it. She erupted in joyful laughter, pulling Emma right along with her. “You might be right,” Regina wheezed once she’d finally calmed down enough to speak. Then her face turned serious. “Thank you for coming home to me, darling.”

Emma mirrored the serious expression as she looked straight into Regina’s eyes. “Thank you for being here to come home to,” she said pointedly.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Let me guess: the portal dropped you at the Charming abode? And they couldn’t keep their mouths shut.” She paused before adding a soft, “It really wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, I ended up right where I started out from,” Emma replied, ignoring Regina’s attempt at downplaying whatever had been going on. She’d get the real story in the morning. “That way I at least managed to see Henry before coming straight here because he knew you’d be hiding here.”

“I’m not hiding,” Regina muttered. “I was just in a really bad mood and I didn’t want to subject anybody to that, least of all Henry.”

“Because you thought I wouldn’t be home in time?” Emma asked. “Or were you really not feeling well?”

“A bit of both,” Regina admitted. “Some of the pregnancy symptoms were driving me crazy … and I missed you so much.” It had been hard for her to acknowledge that she wasn’t really good at being without Emma any more, and she doubted it was because of their magical connection. This separation had taught her one thing: without her true love she wasn’t whole.

“How are you feeling now?” 

“Worlds better,” Regina replied with a smile. “Happy, sated … whole.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, whole … that’s exactly it,” she said softly. “Without you I was always missing _something_. Made me cranky as hell.”

Regina chuckled. “Ask your mother, she’ll tell you the same thing about me.”

“Yeah, but you’re pregnant and suddenly getting all the lovely side effects of that,” Emma pointed out. “You’re allowed … expected even.”

“I don’t think it was that alone, darling.”

Emma returned the tender smile. “I guess not.”

Regina yawned. “Should we get some sleep? It’s probably going to be an aggravating, _fun-filled_ family day. One more reason why I wanted to be here tonight. No early visitors.”

Emma snorted. “You know you love it deep down inside.” She checked the time on her phone. “By the way … Happy Birthday.” She leaned in and kissed Regina with all the love in her heart, expressing everything she was feeling with her lips and tongue.

“Hmmm, thank you, darling,” Regina spoke against Emma’s mouth. “You are by far the best present I have ever gotten.”

Emma smiled at how sappy Regina could be sometimes, knowing she was the only person to see this side of her. Her musings were interrupted by her growling stomach, though, and she suddenly remembered she hadn’t eaten all that much that day.

“I think we better feed you before you keep us up all night,” Regina said with a smile. “What are you in the mood for?”

Emma opened her mouth without much thought. “A bacon cheeseburger! With apple sauce? And apple juice?” she replied, questioning her own words even as they came out. It only took a moment for realization to hit her right between the eyes. “Oh.” 

The cravings were back.

Regina fell back against her pillow with a delighted chortle. “Happy birthday to me indeed.”

**The End**


End file.
